Ghost Whisper
by ReisaFiniarel
Summary: hello, ini fanfic pertama saya :  Baca, nikmati dan preview, :D
1. Bayangan di danau

Ini fanfic pertama saya :D silahkan di nikmati dan jangan lupa di preview :)

-peperangan melawan pemberontakan Miraz telah usai. Kedukaan menyelimuti seluruh Narnia karena salah satu dari Raja mereka tewas dalam peperangan.

* * *

BAYANGAN DI DANAU

Hal pertama yang Edmund Pevensie lihat ketika ia membuka matanya adalah langit biru luas dengan awan putih sebagai penghiasnya. Ia terbaring terlentang di atas rerumputan hijau luas dengan pohon-pohon lebat dan besar yang berdiri kokoh di tepian padang rumput hijau tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesekali karena masih kaget dan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai disini. Seingatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih berada bersama Peter, Susan, Lucy dan Caspian ditengah medan perang melawan Miraz yang melakukan pemberontakan untuk merebut kembali menduduki kursi Raja di Narnia.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat adalah ia baru saja terpeleset dan tertarik menjauhi tempat ia berada sebelumnya, Narnia. Ia melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang bergerak cepat disekelilingnya dan garis-garis biru diantara tanah dan langit lalu setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun. Edmund masih terbaring di tanah dan berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya namun ia tidak berhasil mengingat apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan mencari saudara-saudaranya dan Caspian. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri padang rumput namun ia tidak melihat apapun sampai ia memasuki hutan rindang yang sejuk.

"Lucy!Susan!Peter!Caspian!"jerit Edmund ketika ia berada di tepi hutan.

"Mereka tidak disini, Edmund"sebuah suara yang amat Edmund kenal menjawab dari belakang.

Edmund berbalik badan lalu ia melihat sosok yang amat ia kenal. Seekor singa yang berbeda dari singa lainnya, "Aslan" kata Edmund dengan terkejut.

" Ya, Edmund"Aslan mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Edmund yang berdiri membeku di tempatnya.

"Dimana yang lain, Susan, Lucy, Peter dan Caspian?"tanya Edmund"Perang sudah usai, ya?"

Aslan menatap Edmund dengan tatapan sedih membuat Edmund merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah saat itu, "Belum, Putra ku. Perang belum usai"

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke mereka dan menolong mereka"Edmund berbalik lalu mengambil langkah meninggalkan Aslan.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke Narnia, Raja Edmund"seru Aslan dengan sedikit nada sedih di suaranya.

Langkah Edmund terhenti kemudian ia menoleh ke Aslan dan menatap Raja Agung Narnia itu dengan heran, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Tidak kah kau ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi?"tanya Aslan pada Edmund.

Edmund menggeleng, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aslan tidak menjawab namun ia berjalan melewati Edmund menuju sebuah danau lebar yang berada di tepi hutan itu. Edmund mengikuti Aslan, ia berjalan di samping Aslan sampai akhirnya Aslan berhenti di tepi danau lalu ia menatap Edmund kemudian menunduk ke arah danau dan menyentuh permukaan danau itu dengan kaki depannya.

Sesaat setelah Aslan menarik kaki kanannya dari danau, permukaan danau itu bergelombang pelan kemudian kembali datar dan ketika permukaannya menjadi datarlah tiba-tiba muncul sosok Peter dengan wajah yang terluka. Edmund menahan nafas karena kaget namun tidak berkomentar karena terlalu kaget. Ia melihat Peter berlari sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah prajurit Miraz dan menusuk mereka hingga mati sementara itu ia melihat Susan menunggangi seekor kuda sambil terus membidik para prajurit Miraz, ia melihat Caspian berada tidak jauh dari Peter, Caspian sedang berhadap dengan seorang prajurit yang membawa dua pedang dan prajurit itu menyerang Caspian dengan membabi buta. Edmund mencari sosok Lucy dan melihat Lucy berada di Cair Paravel bersama beberapa _faun , _Lucy duduk dengan raut wajah khawatir sambil sesekali menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa.

Edmund tercengang di samping Aslan ketika melihat sosok dirinya sendiri berada di medan perang melalui danau tersebut. Edmund menatap Aslan dengan tatapan takut namun Aslan tidak menatapnya dan tetap menatap danau tersebut. Edmund melihat dirinya sendiri melompat ke punggu _griffin_ lalu membidik prajurit yang berada di tanah dengan _harpoon_ yang ia bawa lalu griffin itu membawa dirinya turun dan ia pun melompat dan berlari ke arah Caspian.

Tangan Edmund gemetaran, ia meremas tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri, tubuhnya gemetar melihat danau itu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia melihat dirinya bertarung melawan prajurit yang membawa dua pedang tadi bersama Caspian. Caspian berusaha melindungi Edmund agar tidak dilukai oleh prajurit itu dengan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian si prajurit pada dirinya dan memberi isyarat ke Edmund agar menyerang prajurit itu dari belakang. Ketika Edmund hendak menghujamkan pedangnya ke punggung prajurit tadi tiba-tiba saja prajurit itu membalik badannya lalu menghujamkan salah satu pedangnya ke perut Edmund membuat dirinya mengejang sesaat lalu tumbang ke tanah.

Kaki Edmund gemetar ketika melihat kejadian itu dari danau kemudian tanpa sadar ia jatuh bersimpuh di tepi danau. Aslan tidak bergerak untuk menyuruhnya berdiri dan terus menatap danau itu.

Edmund mendengar jeritan Susan dari danau itu dan melihatnya berlari ke arah tubuhnya yang terbaring kaku di tanah. Di sisi lain ia melihat Peter membunuh Miraz lalu mengejar Susan sementara prajurit Miraz yang lainnya berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan diri ketika sosok Aslan muncul dan bersiap untuk mengenyahkan mereka semua. Peter langsung membawa tubuh Edmund ke Cair Paravel untuk segera di obati, ia menatap Caspian sejenak dan dari tatapannya Edmund bisa melihat kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang jelas.

Edmund melihatnya Lucy menyambut Peter, Susan dan Caspian di depan gerbang Istana dan menjerit ketika melihat tubuh Edmund terbujur kaku di punggung seekor griffin. Ketika seorang tabib mendekati tubuh Edmund suasana jadi hening dan semua orang terdiam sampai beberapa saat kemudian tabib itu berdiri mundur lalu menatap Peter, Susan, Caspian dan Lucy lalu ia menggelengkan kepala. Sesaat setelah tabib itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tangis Lucy dan Susan meledak sementara Peter menatap tubuh Edmund yang terbujur kaku lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Caspian yang berdiri di belakang.

"Aslan"kata Edmund pelan dengan suara bergetar"Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Putra ku"Aslan menjawab dengan suara datar.

Edmund kembali melihat ke danau. Ia melihat Peter, Susan, Lucy dan Caspian.


	2. Pintu Cahaya

PINTU CAHAYA

Mereka berdiri berderet mengenakan pakaian hitam, mereka seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman seseorang. Edmund menyadari bahwa ia tidak ada disana dan ia langsung gemetaran, ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

Ia telah mati.

Peter dan yang lainnya kembali ke Cair Paravel kemudian Susan dan Lucy memilih untuk pergi ke taman bersama lalu duduk di kursi dengan air mata yang masih berlinang sementara Peter berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang di Cair Paravel sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Caspian berada di istal kuda sendirian. Peter mengambil langkah ke arah Caspian dengan cepat kemudian ia menghantam wajah Caspian hingga wajah Caspian tersentak ke samping.

"Kau membunuhnya!"seru Peter dengan suara keras sambil menatap Caspian yang memegangi rahangnya.

"Aku tidak membunuh Edmund!"balas Caspian.

"Oh, ya?"tanya Peter dengan marah"Jika saja kau tidak meminta Edmund untuk menyerang prajurit itu dari belakang maka Edmund pasti masih hidup sekarang!"

Edmund tidak memperhatikan ketika Aslan menyentuh kembali permukaan air yang membuat bayangan di permukaan air itu menghilang. Edmund menatap Aslan dengan mata yang berair, ia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Ia melihat saudara-saudaranya dalam guncangan jiwa yang berat, ia melihat Caspian yang dipersalahkan atas kematiannya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Narnia sudah aman dan para pemberontak sudah berhasil dienyahkan namun para Raja dan Ratu dalam kedukaan besar.

"Putra ku"kata Aslan pelan tanpa berpindah dari posisinya semula"Kau sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada mu sekarang"

"Aku mati"sahut Edmund dengan suara parau. Ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu tiba-tiba bayangan momen-momen ketika ia masih hidup menyeruak memasukan pikirannya.

"Di dunia itu kau meninggal, Edmund. Namun disini, kau baru saja lahir kembali"balas Aslan dengan bijak.

"Apa ini surga?"tanya Edmund.

Aslan menggeleng, "Ikuti aku, Edmund"

Edmund mengikuti Aslan yang berjalan menjauhi danau lalu menyusuri hutan lebat tadi dan muncul di padang rumput hijau. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di pantai dengan pasir putih dan bebatuan raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di tepi pantai. Edmund mengikuti Aslan berjalan terus menyusuri pasir pantai dan mereka berakhir tidak jauh dari pantai tersebut.

Aslan mengangguk ke arah sebuah taman yang letaknya tepat di tengah laut. Edmund agak tidak percaya ketika melihat taman itu namun Aslan memecahkan lamunannya dengan suaranya.

"Disana lah kau akan berakhir jika kau sudah menyelesaikan masalah mu di bumi, Nak"kata Aslan.

"Maksud mu?"tanya Edmund.

"Kau lihat bagaimana keadaan saudara-saudara mu dan Caspian sekarang. Mereka belum bisa melupakan mu dan mereka sama sekali tidak merelakan kematian mu. Hal itu yang membuat mu tidak bisa melewati air ini, Nak"

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?"tanya Edmund"Apa aku harus kembali ke Narnia lalu menemui mereka?"

Aslan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Edmund lagi.

Aslan memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Sesaat setelah itu sebuah pintu terbentuk, pintu yang bersinar dengan gagang pintu yang terbuka dan dari tempatnya berdiri, Edmund bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya yang amat menyilaukan ada di balik pintu itu.

"Lewat sini, Edmund"kata Aslan pelan sambil tersenyum"Lewat sini dan setelah itu kau akan tiba di Cair Paravel"

Edmund diam sesaat, ia menatap Aslan dan Aslan mengangguk padanya dan memberi isyarat agar Edmund masuk ke pintu menggunakan kepalanya. Edmund menarik nafas kemudian mengambil langkah pertama memasuki pintu ketika ia berada di dalam pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup dengan halus.

Edmund merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh kekuatan yang besar. Ia tidak dapat kesempatan untuk menarik nafas sedikit pun, ia melihat angkasa berwarna biru gelap dengan sinar-sinar bintang yang menghiasi lalu ia melihat cahaya bergerak cepat di sekelilingnya sama seperti yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok seorang pria sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya lalu Edmund menujulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyentuh pria itu karena ia mengira pria itu adalah Peter namun ketika tangan Edmund menjangkau tubuh pria tersebut tiba-tiba cahaya yang amat terang muncul dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Edmund membuka kedua matanya setelah merasa cahaya di sekitarnya cukup normal. Ia terhenyak ketika melihat wajah salah satu pelayan di Cair Paravel menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia ingat benar wanita yang menatapnya bernama Ashilinn, Ashilinn bukan pelayan namun kepala pelayan di Cair Paravel.

"Syukurlah kau siuman, Xavier "kata Ashilinn girang.

"_Xavier, aku Xavier? Astaga, tidak!"_Edmund menjerit dalam hati kemudian ia melompat dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah cermin.

Ia tercengang ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia masuk ke tubuh Xavier begitu keluar dari pintu itu. Ia memandangi bayangannya dengan syok, ia menyentuh pipinya kemudian menatap Ashilinn yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?"tanya Edmund dengan tegang.

"Kau pingsan tadi, kau pingsan ketika kau mengawasi Yang Mulia Lucy. Semua orang panic begitu kau jatuh bahkan Yang Mulia Lucy pun menjerit ketika melihat kau tergeletak di taman"

Edmund menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia agak bersyukur karena ia masuk ke tubuh Xavier yang merupakan pelayan pribadi Lucy jadi ia bisa lebih mudah dekat dengan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terketuk. Ashilinn berdiri lalu membuka pintu dan Edmund melihat Lucy berdiri di depan pintu kemudian Lucy melangkah masuk ke kamar. Edmund menahan diri untuk berlari ke arah Lucy lalu memeluk adik bungsunya itu karena jika ia lakukan itu maka kiamat akan menghantam dirinya.

"Yang Mulia"kata Ashilinn sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

Lucy mengangguk kemudian menatap Xavier yang sebenarnya adalah Edmund, "Bagaimana keadaan mu Xavier?"

"Sudah membaik, Lucy"jawab Edmund.

Ashilinn memelototi dirinya.

"Eh, maaf! Maksud saya Yang Mulia Lucy!"Edmund segera memperbaiki kesalahannya sebelum Ashilinn mengambil tindakan.

"Rasanya kau belum membaik"Lucy menggelengkan kepala"Beristirahat lah, aku bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri"Lucy berbalik menuju pintu.

"Oh, tidak, Yang Mulia! Saya sudah sehat, saya bisa menemani anda jalan-jalan"Edmund melangkah mendekati Lucy.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita keluar"Lucy tersenyum dan mendahului Edmund berjalan.

Edmund menghela nafas kemudian ia mengikuti adiknya berjalan dan menatap punggung adiknya. Ia menebar pandang ke seluruh sudut Cair Paravel. Ia melihat sosok Peter menuruni tangga dari lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Edmund melihat ada yang berubah dalam diri Peter.

Wajah Peter jadi terlihat lebih tua dan lelah, tubuhnya makin kurus dan matanya berkantung seperti kurang tidur. Jika Edmund masih hidup hal yang akan ia lakukan pada Peter adalah menariknya keluar dari ruang kerja lalu mengajaknya berkuda keluar Cair Paravel untuk istirahat namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah ia masih bisa melihat Peter namun sebagai Xavier bukan Edmund.

Peter merasa amat lelah setelah peperangan melawan pemberontak Miraz. Ia mengurusi daerah-daerah Narnia yang hancur karena ulah pemberontak, memberikan keputusan akan diberi hukuman apa pengikut Miraz namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar lelah, sedih, marah dan kecewa.

Kematian Edmund.

Kematian Edmund adalah penyebab utama dari semua ini. Jika Edmund tidak mati saat pertempuran maka Peter yakin ia tidak akan jadi selelah dan merasa sangat tua seperti sekarang. Terkadang Peter suka berdiam diri lama-lama di kamar Edmund, ia membayangkan sosok adiknya yang duduk di ranjang sambil mengomel karena stress mengurusi politik atau ia membaca jurnal Edmund yang Edmund sembunyikan di balik lantai kayu kamarnya.

Dulu ketika Edmund masih hidup, Peter sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk mengambil jurnal itu sekalipun ia tahu dimana letaknya namun ketika Edmund telah tiada, ia mengambil jurnal itu sambil meminta maaf dalam hati dan mulai membacanya. Ada saat-saat ketika Peter tertawa membaca jurnal itu namun ada pula saat ketika ia menangis membaca tulisan-tulisan Edmund di jurnalnya.

Bagi Peter hanya ada satu orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kematian Edmund, satu-satunya orang yang jika bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri maka ia tidak akan menyebabkan kematian adiknya.

Caspian.

Peter menghajar Caspian di istal kuda beberapa saat setelah pemakaman Edmund. Ia menghantam wajah Caspian hingga wajah Raja itu berdarah namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu pertanggung jawaban Caspian atas kematian adiknya.

Peter tidak berbicara dengan Caspian setelah insiden pemukulan itu. Ia bahkan tidak sudi bertemu dengan Caspian, ia akan meminta Mr. Tumnus –si faun –untuk menemui Caspian kalau ada urusan yang mengharuskan Peter bertemu dengan Caspian. Untungnya Mr. Tumnus mengerti akan perasaan Peter dan bersedia menggantikan Peter sampai Peter siap bertemu dengan Caspian lagi.

Peter sedang menuruni tangga menuju aula utama Cair Paravel ketika ia melihat Lucy berjalan diikuti Xavier –pelayan pribadinya –menuju pintu keluar. Peter mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Lucy.

"Lucy!"seru Peter.

Lucy berbalik kemudian langsung menghambur ke pelukannya, "Peter!"

"Mau kemana, sayang?"tanya Peter sambil melepas pelukan adiknya kemudian menatap Lucy.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar bersama Xavier"

Peter baru menyadari bahwa Xavier menatapnya dengan tatapan yang amat berbeda dari biasanya ketika ia menatap Xavier.

"Pagi, Yang Mulia"sapa Xavier lebih dulu sambil membungkuk.

"Pagi, Xavier"balas Peter singkat sambil tersenyum.

Lucy mendekati Peter kemudian masuk lagi ke pelukan namun tanpa sengaja pengan Peter menyenggol mahkota Ratu adiknya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Xavier lebih dulu berjongkok kemudian meraih mahkota yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya kemudian memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, "Yang Mulia Lucy, silahkan" Xavier menyerahkan mahkota itu ke Lucy tanpa berdiri namun berjongkok dengan bertopang pada lutut kanannya.

Peter memperhatikan gaya Xavier yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Biasanya ia berjongkok lalu menyerahkan mahkota itu ke Lucy sambil setengah berjongkok dan menundukkan kepala namun sekarang ia merubah gayanya.

Mirip dengan gaya Edmund.

Hanya Edmund yang membungkuk seperti itu setiap kali memasangkan Lucy mahkotanya dan tidak ada yang bisa meniru itu dan sekalipun ada tidak akan sama persis.

Peter menyadari bahwa Lucy juga terpana seperti dirinya ketika memperhatikan Xavier berjongkok. Matanya membesar dan bibirnya setengah terbuka dan dengan tatapan yang tak teralihkan dari Xavier, Lucy menerima mahkota itu dan memasangnya di kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti sore, Peter"Lucy melambaikan tangan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Peter berjalan keluar aula dan tiba di halaman. Ia bertemu dengan Susan yang sedang membaca buku di atas bangku taman disaat yang bersamaan Peter melihat Caspian berjalan ke dekat Susan. Peter mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendahului Caspian mendekati Susan.

"Susan"Peter memanggil Susan bersamaan dengan Caspian yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Susan dan Peter di sebelah kiri Susan yang masih duduk.

Peter menatap Caspian. Ia menatap Caspian dengan marah. Susan menoleh ke arahnya dan Caspian bergantian. Caspian menunduk kemudian berjalan mundur setelah Peter menatapnya dengan sarkatis dan terlihat tidak ingin ia ada di dekat Susan atau Lucy.

"Peter"kata Susan pelan sambil beranjak dari kursi "Sampai kapan kau akan terus begitu pada Caspian?"

"Sampai dia membayar kematian Edmund"jawab Peter dingin.

Susan menarik nafas panjang, "Kau masih berpikir dia yang menyebabkan kematian Ed?"

"Kalau ia tidak meminta Ed menyerang prajurit itu dari belakang maka Ed pasti masih bisa bersama kita sekarang"

"Kau mau terus-terus memusuhi Caspian seperti itu?"tanya Susan lagi"Kau mau melakukan itu seumur hidup mu? Caspian belum tentu orang yang menyebabkan Edmund meninggal, ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa prajurit itu akan berbalik lalu menusuk Edmund. Kau mau memusuhi Caspian sampai kapan?"

"Susan!"seru Peter marah"Kau membela dia? Kenapa? Kau cinta padanya!"

Susan tercengang. Peter tersenyum masam, ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Susan pada Caspian.

"Ya, kau membelanya karena kau mencintainya, aku tahu itu. Kau akan terus membelanya, aku tahu"Peter mengangguk.

"Aku membelanya bukan karena itu!"seru Susan marah sambil mengambil langkah mendekati Peter"Pernah kah kau berpikir bahwa kematian Edmund disebabkan oleh takdir! Takdir sudah menghendaki umur Edmund hanya sampai 19 tahun! Edmund meninggal karena Tuhan sudah menyurati seperti itu! Tidak ada yang bisa dan harus disalahkan atas kematiannya! Pernah kau berpikir seperti itu, Peter?"

Peter tercengang, ia tidak bisa berbicara, lehernya terasa seperti dicekik.

"Tidak pernah, kan?"jerit Susan lagi"Kau menyalahkan Caspian atas kejadian ini! Caspian tidak pernah bermaksud membunuh Edmund!"

"Tidak! Ini memang salah Caspian! Seandainya ia bisa mempertahan diri sendiri, Edmund tidak akan turun membantunya dan terbunuh! Ia yang harus bertanggung atas kematian Ed! Kita bisa mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi! Dan yang seharusnya Caspian lakukan adalah berusaha sendiri bukannya meminta Edmund membunuh prajurit itu untuknya!"

Susan tidak menjawab lagi. Ia mengambil buku yang ia baca dari kursi lalu berlari meninggalkan Peter. Peter memandangi adiknya dengan perasaan yang terguncang berat.


	3. Siapa Kau?

SIAPA KAU ?

* * *

Caspian berdiri di dalam istal kuda, ia berdiri di depan kuda hitam milik Edmund. Sejak kematian Edmund ia selalu berada disana bersama Phillip –nama kuda Edmund –ia memperlakukan Phillip dengan baik seolah-olah ia bisa menebus kesalahannya atas kematian Edmund dengan memperlakukan kuda itu dengan baik.

Peter tidak mau bicara dengannya, Peter membencinya, Peter menyalahkannya atas kematian Edmund, Peter tidak sudi menatapnya. Caspian tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh Edmund, ia tidak menyangka kalau prajurit itu akan berbalik seketika kemudian menghujamkan pedangnya ke perut Edmund hingga Raja itu tewas di tempat.

Caspian berharap ia bisa memutar balik waktu dan mencegah Edmund turun dari punggung _griffin _itu dan dengan begitu Edmund masih hidup dan ia tidak akan jadi musuh Raja Peter. Caspian tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kejadian itu, selalu menggantikan Peter untuk mengurus apapun yang mengharuskan Peter bertemu dengan dirinya namun pagi ini ketika ia hendak mendekati Susan, Peter muncul dan langsung mengusirnya dari Susan.

"Aku berharap perlakuan baik ku pada mu akan membayar kesalahan besar ku"kata Caspian ketika ia menyentuh Phillip. Phillip menghindar ketika Caspian menyentuh Phillip halus. Phillip tidak mudah dijinakkan oleh orang lain selain Edmund bahkan Peter, Susan dan Lucy pun tidak bisa menjinakkan Phillip kalau kuda itu sedang ngamuk.

"Kau tidak bisa dijinakkan oleh orang lain selain Edmund"kata Caspian lagi"Maafkan aku karena membuat mu kehilangan dia. Ini salah ku"

"Caspian"suara Susan terdengar dari pintu masuk istal.

"Susan"Caspian tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kelakuan Peter tadi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Ia tidak seharusnya mengusir mu begitu, maafkan dia"Susan mendekat kemudian berdiri di samping Caspian.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula aku memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu"Caspian tersenyum lagi"Aku pantas, benar-benar pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Bukan salah mu kalau Edmund meninggal"

Caspian diam, ia mengelus tubuh Phillip kemudian bicara, "Kadang-kadang aku berharap bahwa perlakuan baik ku pada Phillip akan membayar kesalahan besar ku dan Peter akan memaafkan ku"

"Caspian, ini bukan salah mu. Bukan kamu yang menyebabkan kematian Ed, percaya pada ku"

"Ini salah ku, Su"Caspian berpaling ke Susan"Memang salah ku, ini semua memang salah ku"

Susan kesal, ia menyentuh wajah Caspian dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengangkat wajah Caspian yang awalnya menunduk, "Ini bukan salah mu, ini memang takdir. Edmund hanya bisa hidup sampai usia 19 tahun dan kau harus paham bahwa ini bukan kesalahan mu. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri terus-terusan"

Caspian tersenyum tipis, "Mari kita keluar"

Susan mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama Caspian keluar istal.

Lucy berlari ke arah Istal bersama Xavier. Ia akan latihan berkuda hari ini dan ia juga akan berjalan-jalan keluar Cair Paravel bersama kuda kesayangannya.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Lucy nyaris terkena serangan jantung pagi ini. Gaya berjongkok Xavier yang biasanya hanya setengah jongkok berubah jadi bertumpu pada lutut kanan sama seperti yang sering Edmund lakukan semasa hidupnya. Lucy ternganga melihat itu tadi pagi, ia sangat kaget dan kekagetannya cukup untuk membuat ia tersedak jika ia sedang makan pagi.

Lucy melihat Caspian dan Susan berjalan keluar dari istal. Peter tidak akan menyukai hal ini jika ia melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Peter membenci Caspian setelah kematian Edmund.

"Susan! Caspian!"seru Lucy girang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hallo, Lucy!"Susan menyambut Lucy ketika adiknya melompat ke pelukannya"Mau berkuda, sayang?"

"Ya, setelah itu aku akan berjalan-jalan bersama Xavier"Lucy menatap Xavier yang berdiri di belakangnya"Kau mau menunggu ku, Susan?"

"_Well_, pasti menyenangkan kalau kita bertiga berkuda bersama"Susan tersenyum kemudian bersama Caspian ia berbalik lagi masuk ke istal.

Xavier membuka pintu kandang kuda milik Lucy kemudian menggiring kuda itu keluar. Lucy berdiri di pinggir sambil memperhatikan Phillip dan teringat pada Edmund. Ketika Xavier menggiring kuda Lucy ke melewati kandang Phillip tiba-tiba saja Phillip berontak dan mencoba keluar dari kandang.

"Hei, Phillip tenang!"Caspian melangkah mendekati Phillip untuk menenangkan kuda itu namun yang ada malah kuda itu makin berontak.

"Phillip! Tenang!"Susan ikut mengambil bagian menangkan Phillip"Astaga, kuda ini kenapa?"

"Kita tinggalkan saja, mungkin dia ingin sendiri"kata Lucy kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan istal.

Ketika mereka berada di luar tiba-tiba Xavier bertanya, "Kuda tadi kenapa, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak tahu, ia mengamuk tiba-tiba. Ia sering begitu belakangan ini"sahut Lucy datar.

Ketika mereka sampai di halaman Cair Paravel terdengar suara pintu istal yang terbuka dengan satu hentakan keras. Semua orang di halaman menoleh. Di saat yang bersamaan Peter keluar dari ruangannya menuju halaman. Lucy menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Phillip berlari kea rah mereka seperti kuda gila.

Orang-orang menjerit lalu kabur menyelamatkan diri sementara para penjaga mencoba menenangkan Phillip. Caspian meninggalkan Lucy, Susan dan Xavier dan ikut mengambil bagian menenangkan Phillip namun Phillip justru nyaris menginjak Caspian hidup-hidup. Peter berlari ke halaman dan berusaha membuat Phillip tenang namun nasib Peter hampir sama dengan Caspian. Phillip berlari melepaskan diri dari kepungan penjaga dan berlari ke arah Lucy, Susan dan Xavier. Peter dan Caspian serentak berlari ke Lucy dan Susan kemudian menarik mereka ke tepi halaman.

"Xavier! Menjauh! Nanti kau terinjak!"jerit Lucy pada Xavier namun Xavier hanya bergerak mundur sedikit kemudian ketika Phillip berada sangat dekat dengan Xavier. Dengan cekatan Xavier menaikkan satu kakinya ke pijakan kaki lalu menempatkan diri di pelana Phillip.

"Astaga"kata Lucy tanpa sadar.

Phillip yang tadinya berontak sebelum Xavier berada di pelananya sekarang berubah jadi tenang dan kalem bahkan ia berjalan dengan pelan dan anggun dengan Xavier di pelananya.

"Tidak mungkin"kata Susan lirih"Tidak seorang pun bisa menjinakkan Phillip selain Edmund"

Edmund melihat Xavier berlari seperti kuda gila keluar istal dan mengejarnya. Ketika semua orang menyelamatkan diri termasuk Lucy dan Susan, ia berjalan mundur sedikit kemudian ketika Phillip berada di dekatnya, ia langsung melompat ke pelana Phillip dan dalam sekejap kuda itu jadi tenang dan kalem. Phillip melihatnya berada di dalam tubuh Xavier dan Phillip ingin sekali agar Edmund naik ke pelananya seperti dulu dan Edmund melakukan apa yang Phillip inginkan.

Edmund memegang tali kekang Phillip kemudian menepuk-nepuk leher Phillip. Ia baru sadar bahwa semua orang memandangi "Xavier" yang duduk di pelana Phillip, kuda milik Raja Edmund yang hanya bisa dijinakkan oleh Raja Edmund ketika ia membawa Phillip berbalik ke taman setelah sempat berlari dekat pintu gerbang dan nyaris keluar dari Cair Paravel.

Edmund melihat Peter berjalan ke arah Phillip. Edmund tersenyum dan menunduk memberi hormat kemudian melompat turun dari pelana.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu lakukan itu?"tanya Peter ketika berada di depan Edmund.

"_Karena aku pemiliknya, Peter"_ kata Edmund dalam hati "Bisa saja, aku hanya naik ke pelananya dan Phillip langsung diam"

"Hanya Edmund yang bisa melakukan itu"kata Susan sambil berjalan ke arah Peter"Dan kau bukan Edmund"

Rasa sakit menghujam Edmund ketika mendengar omongan Susan.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan"kata Peter sinis disaat yang bersamaan Phillip meringkik marah.

"Hei, tenang, Phillip"Edmund mengelus leher Phillip dan kuda itu diam.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Lucy dingin dari samping Peter.

"Maaf?"tanya Edmund sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Lucy.

Semua orang memandangi dirinya. Susan merapatkan diri ke Caspian sementara Peter memandangi Edmund.

"Aku tanya"jawab Lucy"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Xavier, tidakkah Yang Mulia ingat?"

Lucy menggeleng, "Kau bukan Xavier. Xavier tidak bisa menunggang kuda"Lucy meralat omongan Edmund.

Sekarang Edmund mendapati Susan, Caspian dan Peter menatapnya. Peter menatapnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut.

"Xavier!"suara Ashilinn memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berlima"Oh, maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian ada disini. Saya ingin bicara dengan Xavier sebentar"Ashilinn menatap Edmund"Xavier ikut aku"

Edmund membungkuk kemudian menatap Lucy lekat-lekat setelah itu pergi mengikuti Ashilinn. Ashilinn berhenti di dapur Istana kemudian menyuruh "Xavier" duduk lalu memarahinya karena berani dengan lancing menunggang kuda milik almarhum Raja Edmund.


	4. Xavier bertingkah seolaholah ia Edmund

NAMA ITU SEPERTI PEDANG YANG MAMPU MELUKAI SIAPA PUN

* * *

Peter tidak menyangka bahwa Xavier bisa menjinakkan Phillip tapi setelah mendengar omongan Lucy yang mengatakan bahwa Xavier tidak bisa menunggang kuda, ia jadi curiga pada Xavier. Xavier sekarang terlalu…terlalu seperti Edmund padahal Xavier tidak dekat sama sekali dengan Edmund.

Peter berada di ruang kerjanya, ia tidak mengerjakan apapun selain duduk bengong di mejanya dan mengamati pintu masuk sambil memikirkan soal kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan lamunan Peter buyar seketika.

Caspian muncul di ambang pintu. Ini kali pertama Caspian masuk ke ruang kerja Peter setelah perang dan kematian Edmund.

"Kau masih berani masuk kesini?"tanya Peter dingin sambil menatap Caspian.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu"jawab Caspian.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar marah"Peter berdiri kemudian melangkah ke samping meja"Kau yang keluar atau aku yang keluar"

" Ini hal penting dan kau harus dengar ini"Caspian berbicara pada Peter seolah Peter tidak pernah menyuruhnya keluar.

Peter diam saja dan melangkah melewati Caspian menuju pintu.

"Ini soal Xavier"kata Caspian pada akhirnya tepat saat Peter memegang gagang pintu di depannya.

Peter terdiam, ia tidak berbalik ataupun menoleh. Ia hanya menatap gagang emas yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sadar atau tidak tapi Xavier bertingkah seolah-olah ia Edmund"Caspian bicara setelah hening cukup lama"Lucy bercerita pada ku bagaimana gaya Xavier ketika memberikan dia mahkotanya setelah terjatuh dan tadi kau juga lihat…Xavier menenangkan Phillip yang tidak bisa ditenangkan oleh siapapun selain Edmund"

Kepala Peter dipenuhi wajah Xavier dan Edmund lalu ia merasa pusing, "Xavier adalah Xavier dan Edmund adalah Edmund! Tidak mungkin mereka bertukar"

Caspian membalikkan badannya dan memandangi Peter, "Aku tidak bilang mereka bertukar. Tapi tidak kah kau berpikir bahwa Edmund kembali dan masuk ke Xavier?"

"Kau berkata begitu karena ingin membuat ku percaya bahwa Edmund kembali hidup di diri Xavier agar bisa memaafkan mu yang sudah membunuhnya, ya kan?"Peter bicara dengan sarkatis.

"Peter, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh adik mu!"

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada omongan Telmarine mana pun termasuk kamu, Caspian!Semua Telmarine hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang brengsek yang merebut hak-hak penduduk Narnia! Dan sekarang kau membunuh adik ku! Bukan kah itu menunjukkan seberapa busuk semua orang Telmarine?"

"Cukup, Peter! Selama ini aku sudah cukup berdiam diri. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak yang jelas aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Edmund! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Aku tidak seperti Miraz atau Telmarine lainnya!"

"Oh, kau memang tidak seperti Miraz"Peter mengangguk"Tapi kau jauh lebih buruk dari dia!Kau pembunuh!"Peter membuka pintu kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras yang membuat semua penjaga tersentak di sampingnya. Mendengar nama Edmund membuat Peter terluka memang bukan tubuhnya tapi batinnya serasa di tusuk oleh pedang. Ia selalu sakit setiap kali mendengar nama Edmund.

Susan sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia membaca buku tebal untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Xavier. Sejujurnya tidak ada satupun kata-kata dan istilah-istilah ilmiah yang masuk ke kepalanya karena kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan Xavier.

Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Xavier bisa dengan gampang menunggani Phillip padahal ia sendiri nyaris tidak bisa dan selalu hampir diinjak Phillip tiap kali mencoba menunggangginya kecuali Edmund membantunya.

Namun Xavier bisa.

Susan menutup bukunya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di buku tersebut. Ia rindu dengan Edmund. Ia rindu akan suara Edmund yang selalu mewarnai pagi hari di Cair Paravel. Ia rindu dengan gaya Edmund yang cuek dan agak egois. Ia rindu dengan senyuman adiknya. Ia rindu dengan kata-kata penyemangat dri Edmund yang selalu Edmund berikan ke Susan kalau ia sedang stress. Ia rindu melihat Edmund berada di tempat latihan memanah. Ia rindu makan malam bersama Edmund dan mendengar Edmund berdebat dengan Peter.

Ia merindukan segalanya tentang Edmund Pevensie.

Tanpa sadar Susan menangis sesengukan di perpustakaan. Ia tidak sadar ketika Caspian masuk dan berdiri di dekatnnya tidak bergerak dan hanya memandanginya.

Susan hanya ingin Edmund kembali dan ia rela melakukan apapun agar adiknya kembali. Adik kesayangannya.

"Susan"suara Caspian membuat Susan terhenyak"Maafkan aku, aku membuat mu kehilangan Edmund"

Susan menghapus air matanya dan menarik nafas, "Tidak, bukan salah mu"

"Tadi aku bertemu Peter"kata Caspian pelan sambil duduk di kursi di depan Susan"

"Wow, baguslah kalian sudah mau bertemu"Susan tersenyum"Apa yang ia katakan pada mu?"

"Aku adalah Telmarine terburuk dan keburukan melebihi Miraz. Aku pembunuh"sahut Caspian.

Susan tersentak. Ia tidak habis pikir Peter bisa bicara sekasar itu pada anggota Kerajaan, "Kau membicarakan soal apa dengan dia, omong-omong?"

"Xavier"jawab Caspian singkat.

Susan menelan ludah, "Ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia Edmund"

"Kupikir dia adalah Edmund"

Susan melotot ke Caspian, "Tidak! Edmund bukan Xavier dan Xavier bukan Edmund!"

"Santai, Susan! Jangan menjerit!"Caspian menutup mulut Susan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak terima jika orang-orang mulai berpikir bahwa Xavier adalah Edmund. Edmund tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun!"

"Xavier berubah jadi mirip dengan Edmund hari ini, sangat aneh"Caspian bersandar di kursi.

"Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Edmund"Susan menegaskan.

Susan berbicara dengan Caspian cukup lama soal Xavier dan setiap nama Edmund disebutkan oleh Caspian seolah-seolah ada pisau yang menyayat tubuh Susan hingga luka. Mendengar nama Edmund selalu berhasil membuat Susan sakit.


	5. PERPISAHAN

"BERBISIKLAH PADA ANGIN JIKA KAU MERINDUKAN KU DAN AKU AKAN ADA DISISI MU"

* * *

Edmund tidak keluar ketika Peter, Lucy, Susan dan Caspian makan malam. Ia tidak mau keluar walaupun sudah jadi Xavier. Ia tidak ingin melihat Peter. Tapi Ashilinn memaksanya keluar dan memarahinya dan keluarlah Edmund.

Edmund bersyukur karena ia tahu cara menyajikan makanan untuk Raja dan Ratu jadi ia tidak kesulitan membawa makanan ke ruang makan. Edmund berada di depan sekitar meja makan ketika Peter turun dari lantai dua dan Caspian sudah berada di meja makan bersama Lucy dan Susan. Edmund sudah meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Peter melihat Caspian.

"Hallo, Peter"Lucy berjalan ke arah Peter yang baru sampai di ruang makan.

Peter sempat melirik "Xavier" sejenak. Edmund tahu yang dilirik Peter adalah Xavier bukan Edmund. Edmund berbalik ke dapur mengambil piring lainnya kemudian balik lagi ke ruang makan untuk menyajikan makanan.

Susan menatap Peter yang membatu di depan kursinya sama sekali tidak mau duduk lalu memandang Caspian, "Duduklah, Peter. Ayo, jangan berdiri saja"

"Bersama dia?"tanya Peter sambil memandang Caspian"Si pembunuh itu?"

Edmund tercengang ketika mendengar itu. Peter tidak pernah sekasar itu sebelumnya. Edmund melirik Caspian diam-diam dan mendapat Caspian terdiam dan wajahnya nampak seperti orang frustasi. Edmund mengangkat satu piring kemudian melangkah ke meja makan.

"Ya, aku memang pembunh! Dan aku memang sengaja menyuruh Edmund menyerang prajurit itu dari belakang agar ia bisa dibunuh!"seru Caspian.

Edmund syok. Tangan gemetar hebat hingga ia menjatuhkan piring yang ia bawa. Susan dan Lucy memandanginya dengan kaget sementara Peter menatapnya dengan datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Xavier"Susan mendekati Edmund"Kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya Yang Mulia semua duduk bersama di meja makan, makan malam bersama"kata Edmund dengan nada putus asa"Makan malam bisa jadi tempat untuk mendiskusi masalah secara baik-baik, kan" Edmund mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ia katakan hampir setiap kali dalam acara makan malam.

Edmund kemudian berjongkok untuk membersihkan piring-piring dibantu oleh pelayan lainnya.

"_Aslan..Aslan..Aslan…Aku tidak mungkin membuat Peter sadar, ia terlalu membenci Caspian"_Edmund sudah nyaris lepas dari tubuh Xavier saat itu tetapi sesuatu menahannya keluar

" Xavier!"suara Lucy membuat Edmund tersadar. Ia nyaris saja lepas dari tubuh Xavier dan kembali ke alam baka kalau saja Lucy tidak menjerit di sampingnya.

Edmund berusaha berdiri lalu berbalik ke dapur.

"Pecahan piring yang disebelah sini belum kau bersihkan, Edmund!"suara Lucy menghentikan langkah Edmund seketika.

"Kau tadi bilang apa Lucy?"tanya Peter syok dan suaranya agak parau.

"Ia belum membersihkan pecahan piring disekitar kaki meja"sahut Lucy sambil menatap kaki meja.

"Bukan, kau memanggil Xavier tadi dengan nama siapa?"tanya Susan.

Lucy menatap "Xavier" dan mata Lucy membulat, "Edmund"

Edmund tersenyum kemudian ketika ia hendak mendekati Lucy, ia merasa tubuhnya terdorong keluar dari tubuh Xavier dan lepas. Edmund terjatuh di lantai ruang makan sementara tubuh Xavier tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Edmund"suara Peter menyadarkan Edmund. Ketika Edmund membuka matanya ia berada di kamarnya"Apa ini benar-benar kau?"

Edmund mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengamati tubuhnya, ia berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri dan ia bersama saudara-saudaranya dan Caspian, "Hai, Peter"Edmund tersenyum"Sudah cukup lama setelah perang itu berakhir, ya kita tidak bertemu"

Peter tidak menjawab ia langsung menarik Edmund ke pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Lucy dan Susan bergabung setelah itu. Edmund tersenyum senang, ia hampir bisa kembali kea lam baka setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Peter dan memintanya agar tidak membenci Caspian lagi.

"Peter"kata Edmund pelan"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi disini, aku harus kembali"

"Maksudmu?Kau akan.."Lucy menahan suaranya.

"Pergi lagi ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya kembali"Edmund menatap Caspian yang berdiri di depan pintu"Caspian, kemarilah"

Caspian mendekat lalu berdiri di samping Susan, "Maafkan aku"

"Peter bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan Caspian?"tanya Edmund pelan"Bukan karena dia, aku meninggal. Aku meninggal karena memang takdir sudah seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa hidup sampai usia ku sembilan belas tahun dan aku mati karena waktu ku memang sudah habis"

Edmund menatap saudara-saudaranya yang sudah nyaris menangis, "Aku kembali kesini hanya untuk sebentar, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku masuk ke tubuh Xavier, aku bersyukur karena aku berada di tubuh Xavier hingga aku selalu berada di dekat Lucy dan Lucy yang sadar bahwa Xavier yang ada di dekatnya bukanlah Xavier yang asli namun orang lain"Edmund terdiam lagi"Aku kesini untuk bilang pada mu Peter, berhenti menyalahkan Caspian dan menganggap ia pembunuh ku. Aku tidak terbunuh oleh Caspian. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja meminta ku menyerang prajurit itu dari belakang agar bisa dibunuh, semua itu adalah bohong, ia frustasi kau perlakukan seperti itu, Peter.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Peter.

"Lupakan semua, maafkan dia, bukan Caspian yang menyebabkan kematian ku. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari padang rumput itu karena kalian masih meributkan soal siapa yang menyebabkan kematian ku, kalian tahu? Dan itu menyebalkan!"Edmund mulai mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi agak ringan setelah berbicara cukup serius"Tidak ada seorang pun yang menamani ku disana!"

Lucy tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau akan bisa pergi dari padang rumput itu jika kami memaafkan Caspian dan membiarkan mu pergi tanpa ada kesedihan lagi?"

"Mungkin begitu, aku bisa pergi ke taman luas itu"Edmund mengangguk.

Peter beranjak dari ranjang Edmund lalu langsung memeluk Caspian erat, "Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau agak..ya, agak..marah"Caspian menjawab dengan pelan"Ini memang salah ku juga"

"Kau tidak salah, Caspian"Edmund meralat"Sama sekali tidak salah"

"Kami semua berantakan begitu kau pergi, Ed. Kami seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang merekatkan kami satu sama lain dan itu membuat kami terpecah belah"Susan berkata sambil memegang tangan Edmund"Kami merindukan mu"

"Susan, ketika kau merindukan aku datanglah ke taman Istana dan aku akan selalu ada disana"Edmund tersenyum.

"Kami tidak mau kehilangan kamu"Lucy mendekat.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana Lucy, aku tidak hilang. Aku hidup, aku tetap hidup di sisi lain dunia, memang di dunia ini aku sudah mati tetapi tidak di sisi dunia yang satunya, kau mengerti maksud ku?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Kurasa setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Ed"kata Peter kecewa"Kau tidak akan kembali dan tidak akan pernah"

"Tapi aku selalu mengawasi kalian tiap saat, kalian tidak perlu takut aku tinggalkan. Kalian tahu aku tidak mudah meninggalkan saudara sendiri dan teman. Aku akan selalu berada disisi kalian dimana pun kalian berada"

Peter menarik Edmund lagi ke pelukannya. Lucy masuk ke antara mereka berdua sementara Susan masuk ke dekapan Caspian karena tidak kuat menahan tangisnya yang meledak. Ia tidak ingin Edmund pergi. Caspian mendekap Susan dan menyembunyikan air matanya sendiri di balik rambut Susan.

Peter melepas pelukannya dari Edmund Edmund mengangguk disaat yang bersamaan ia bisa melihat pintu itu muncul lagi di kamarnya dan bayangan Aslan yang anggun berada di samping pintu itu. Edmund tersenyum pada Lucy.

"Waktu ku habis"kata Edmund dan semuanya terkejut"Aku harus pergi"

"Tapi, Edmund! Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini?"seru Susan.

"Maaf, Su. Tapi aku tidak bisa, pintu itu sudah menunggu dan aku harus kembali, Aslan menunggu ku"Edmund melompat dari ranjang kemudian ia memeluk Peter, Caspian, Susan dan Lucy bergantian. Ia memandangi mereka cukup lama dan memastikan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian ie berjalan ke arah pintu itu lalu melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya pada mereka berempat setelah itu dengan mantap ia melangkah masuk ke pintu.

Ia merasa lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi ditarik dan diputar-putar di tengah ruang hampa seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang semuanya jadi lebih cepat dan ketika ia membuka mata ia mendapati diri berada di tepi pantai sendirian. Tanpa Aslan. Edmund celingukan mencari Aslan namun ia melihat sosok Aslan yang besar dan Agung berada di taman di tengah laut itu dan mengangguk padanya.

Edmund memberanikan diri melangkah di air itu dan lega karena ia tidak tenggelam kemudian melangkah lagi menuju taman itu dengan pasti. Sekarang ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di Narnia, ia sudah memastikan Peter memaafkan Caspian dan Susan merelakannya pergi.

"_Peter, Lucy, Susan, Caspian..jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkan kalian, hubungan persaudaraan kita melebihi apapun dan sangat kuat. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, jika kalian merindukan ku berbisiklah pada angin dan aku akan ada disana"_


End file.
